Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter and a control circuit and a standby power saving method thereof; particularly, it relates to such a power converter which can save power when the power converter is under a standby mode by adjusting the output voltage, and a control circuit and a standby power saving method of the power converter.
Description of Related Art
Power saving has become an important issue for a power converter, and it is becoming more and more important for a power converter to reduce its power consumption in a standby mode. USB Type-C connector is a new standard, and it is important for a power converter for use in cooperation with a USB Type-C connector to reduce its power consumption, in particular in a standby mode.
For relevant details of the prior art, one can refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,533,508 B2.
In view of the above, the present invention proposes a power converter and a control circuit and a standby power saving method thereof, which can save power in a standby mode of the power converter.